nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Togetsu
Luna (ルーナ), also known as Princess Togetsu (兎月姫), is a moon type Celestial and a major character in Solar Emissary. She is the moon of Earth, who is also her wife, and commander of a race of humanoid moon rabbits, as well as another moon rabbit variety named Pyonco. They are a widely known and influential Celestial, yet not many people have actually met her. Appearance Luna only has one appearance, being her official one. She wears a navy blue kimono with a big white moon design on the bottom, stars of various colors aligned with it. The obi is white with a yellow obiage, blueish gray obijime, and a yellow obidome in the shape of a crescent moon. She also wears a white robe that lays off the shoulders and goes down to her feet. She is also seen wearing socks resembling rabbit paws. Her hair is white and in a hime cut, going to her feet. She has gray rabbit ears that go to around the middle of her back, though the length sometimes changes in illustrations. She has two yellow bells with navy blue ribbons tied around the stands of hair next to her face. A navy blue crescent-shaped hair accessory is on the back of the top of her head. Personality Luna is said to be a very caring moon, and is often seen with a soft and calm expression. She is vigilant too, doing her best to protect her planet. She's shown to be emotional in some illustrations, and very affectionate to her wife. Not much else is known about her. Relationships Luna is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Natsuki The motherly figure for Natsuki, the both of them seem to get along greatly and are often seen in illustrations together. Not much else is known of their friendship. Mother Earth Luna's wife and planet. They have been shown to be very loving and caring in the pictures they are featured together, kissing and hugging, and flavor text on Luna's page says'' "A very beloved wife.". Pyo has called the pairing ''"Togechikyu". Not much else is known of their relationship besides this, however. Bonnika Bonnika is an ex-moon rabbit and has relations to Luna, but how they feel about each other is unclear. Callisto Callisto owns an observatory on the moon, and has an admiration for Luna and the moon rabbits. Luna's thoughts on Callisto are unknown. Io Io protects Earth's Moon, as they feel they are in debt for what Luna have done for them long ago. Luna's thoughts on Io are unknown. Pyonco The little rabbits that Luna looks after and commands, though they're usually seen as pets. Luna has been shown holding one in an iron grip while sobbing. Trivia * Luna's favorite food is the daifuku, a small round mochi stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans. * Luna's hobby is viewing the Earth. * Her Uchinokomato.me page states her birthday is June 20th. * Luna is an Italian, Spanish and Romanian given name of Latin origin meaning "moon". * Togetsu means "moon crossing" in Japanese. Togetsu's name appears to consist of the kanji 兎 (to) meaning "rabbit" and 月 (getsu) meaning "moon" or "month". * It's possible that the reason Luna is often seen with bells and bell accessories is because it is said the Moon 'rings like a bell' when moonquakes occur. * Luna is seen wielding a large magical-like staff in one picture, though it is unknown what its use is. * Luna having a hairstyle in a long hime cut may be reference to Princess Kaguya, a princess from the Moon in the story "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" of Japanese mythology. Gallery ccdd3061700438c31dec261e8b67b76c.png|Luna's old character portrait a41e79066fb1a52843f3292dc42ac1f7.png|Luna's official Redbubble sticker Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Luna on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch Togetsuhime-old.png|Luna's old design as seen in the Beta portal 453adcdbefe641c0f5c9e4a40762c473.png 5c5534cf4ed21f23693e831a4d4f6c08.png 9c6a1238d2899777fd58ce71e0dc22e5.png b9446eeef5998d4ecbd549cef5a8526f.png 1147f4709dc3ecfa4e88802cb9d373f9.gif Otsukimi2016-wallpaper.png 864cbff56b7d935d811434f2aca58c77.png 993331f5d2e97cc6e7ea138215657199.png c762f81adcd8f8b11d3e799baa919d74.png 3b6fa724b14162dfe0c51b5c19c60e50.png|Playboy bunny 7f4d19d25503451274facef1c6a4d57f.png|Spicy! d63bd37478b34f355023afca9a42d822.png Poster.png moons1.png C423134342.png 20165454.png Darkside.png Localmomproudofherlesbiandaughterandidiotgirlfriend.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/togetsuhime.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113963 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moons Category:Moon Rabbits Category:Solar Emissary